Movie Night
by Lexie Daughter of Athena
Summary: Camp decides to have a movie night featuring "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" things don't go to well for the Athena cabin. This story is connected to "Heroes Saber" by Sean Son of Athena


_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THoO, I only own Lexie and my brother Sean owns Sean… Also I do not own Harry Potter.**_

Movie Night

Malcolm's POV:

Movie nights at camp had always been hard to come by. The problem was not getting permission to have one, but finding a movie that will suit everyone. Each cabin had a different standard on the movie type, the Aphrodite Cabin usually wanting romance, Ares Cabin usually wanting action thrillers, Athena cabin usually a documentary, the list goes on. There was also the problem of each cabin having its own fear, so Spiderman was ruled out right away by the Athena cabin. If the Hunters were visiting, anything with shirtless guys was ruled out as well, so the _Twilight_ movies weren't an option either (much to the Aphrodite cabin's dismay).

Finally we found what we thought would be the perfect movie. It was based off a book much to the Athena cabin's liking, it had the beginning of a romance winning over the Aphrodite cabin, it was an action/adventure to everyone's approval, and the actors were all still very young so there were no shirtless guys meeting the Hunters standards. Yes everyone one thought that _Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets_ would be the perfect movie. Boy, were we wrong.

Everything was going perfectly fine. Sean and Lexie were being annoying like usual, Annabeth was with Percy (probably paying more attention to his lips than the movie), and me well I was _trying _to watch the movie, but my two very annoying siblings kept talking the whole time. I decided I might as well listen seeing as I had nothing better to do.

"You know, this Ron guy is a really interesting character." I heard Sean say.

"Yeah, you only think so because he's a ginger like you. Either way Hermione is way better. She's so much smarter than... well everyone. She could be our sister!" Yep that's Lexie.

"We have one of those already. Her name's Annabeth." I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"That's so true… Well it looks like Ron could be our sibling too."

"How's that?"

"Were you not just listening Wise Boy? He was just scared because the giant guy Hagrid said, _Follow the spiders."_

"Sp-sp-spiders." I looked back at the screen to see what Sean was panicking about, and there they were spiders if I ever saw them. I took a deep breath and reminded myself it was only a movie, and began to listen again. Before I did though I heard Ron say _Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies? _and I couldn't agree more.

"I-its o-okay, remember it's only a movie." Lexie said mostly to herself than Sean.

"Try telling that to Annabeth! Look she actually stopped making out with Percy and is now hiding in his arms!" I turned to look at Annabeth and sure enough she was in his lap hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Annabeth has always had a greater fear of spiders than us, ever since her first quest she's been extremely terrified of them, even for daughter of Athena standards."

"That's true, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Hey have you read these books Lexie?"

"Yeah when I was like seven, so I don't really remember what happens, but I pretty sure you're right about something really bad happening."

"Uhh Lexie," he had a look of terror on his face," I think that's happening now."

"Sp-sp-spider, really big spider." I heard Lexie say, and thought to myself _oh gods. _I turned to the screen just in time to see the largest spider in my entire life (later on I thought so that must be how Lexie and Sean felt on their quest) and hear Ron say _can we panic now?_

A word of advice. Never. Ever! Suggest panicking when there is an army of giant spiders on a movie screen, and a group of Athena kids are watching. The outcome will NOT be pretty.

I can't remember exactly what happened because I was a little bit busy panicking and hiding myself to have paid much attention to anything else, but pretty much it went something like this. As soon as Ron said "_Can we panic now?" _ Annabeth turned around, screamed, and ended up on Percy's back screaming "KILL IT!" while Percy is waving his arms around trying to keep his balance and avoid running over other people. Lexie and Sean both stayed where they were in shock for a couple of seconds before both of them scrambled to get under the Athena table saying things like "It's the arena all over again." And "defiantly should have been butterflies." And I was (although I'd rather not say) running around in circles screaming "SPIDERS!" The chaos lasted for about three minutes, before Chiron finally came and turned off the movie, much to everyone's disappointment but if it was because they were no longer being entertained by the movie or us I am unsure.

After calming down I walked up to the front of the dining pavilion, where the movie screen had been set up, and called for everyone's attention. "OKAY! WHO'S IDEA OF A SICK JOKE WAS THIS!?" Everyone was silent. I looked around and saw two figures trying to sneak away from the crowd, and I knew just who they were. "STOLLS!" And let's just leave it at for the rest of the night the Athena cabin was hunting down the pranking duo.

**Lexie: First story! Hope you guys liked it. Those Stoll brothers never learn their lesson. So yeah, I will mostly be writing one-shots, or short stories, Sean will have the really long stories. But if you have suggestions on future stories I welcome them. Thanks!**

**Sean (editor): gods I hated that part… never watching that part again… ever.**


End file.
